


well, well...

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Mike scares Harvey like never before ...no beta, sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Desire and passion are a great initiator especially when you want something as long as Mike wanted his former boss.  
Even though he had never had any problems with the jump, he was now afraid of something he could not name, preventing himself from slipping into abyss.

He wanted Harvey for so long, but he fought with all the forces. He pulled out one after another argument, in the debates he had with himself, and in the end only one remains.  
He was a man and Harvey was a man. So in what kind of equation puts them in?

Actually, in theory he knew. If he wanted to paste the label, this would make them a gay couple. Only, that was not a problem. Mike did not care if anyone had any problems with that or because of possible condemnation of society. He actually feared something very real and palpable (hm, a good choice of words). He was afraid of when (and of course, if) one day came to that famous physical contact?

He knew Harvey would help and of course did everything to make it easier if something like that ever happened. It was kind of comforting, and it was not. He was afraid he would only be ridiculous, even to himself, let alone Harvey.  
But over time there was more certain that dared to face all, even if it was only one night, or a couple of hours. Everything would do it just because of Harvey.

But .... he was still just thinking, because Harvey did not know anything about it ...

***

But .... Harvey knew, oh, he knew very well. And although he did not bother with the same fears, he had never done anything for other reasons.

All right, there were some moments ... his occasional relations, Mike's relations, Mike's grandmother's death, jail ... could have been counted infinitely.  
In fact, this could be reduced to a simpler version, it was a coward. He was not fair to Mike, or to himself, because knew he loved this boy since that day in the Chilton hotel. Perhaps Mike needed it longer, but he knew they are on the same page.

And what now after six years? Should he be the one who will make the first step? He who has always planned everything to the last thing, whether it should be risked and put everything on the line?

He was afraid of something else too (though he did not know about Mike’s fears). He panicked feared that Mike would vanish from his life.  
He fears he will scare him and send him away. What would happen to him then? Harvey needed Mike in his life so much. Only with him he feels alive and fulfilled.   
He would even agree to stay this way as it has been so far, only that Mike does not go.

Sometimes he would laugh at himself with bitterness. He could do so, but Mike is so young. One day he could meet someone and go. All the more so, if Harvey never said anything. He'll be gone and be happy. If someone deserved luck, that was Mike.  
And then he would shake his head and promise to himself that tomorrow was that day. That would be the first thing in the morning that he would tell him, but he never did ...

***

Late night calls never bode well. Harvey has learned so far. In this ungodly hour, 2:10 am, certainly not something good. For some strange reason, he first thought of Mike.

"Hello. Mr. Specter? "A pleasant female voice asks when Harvey pick up after the third ring.  
"Yes," Harvey says with a tremendous voice, waiting for the woman to continue.  
"Excuse me, I'm calling for Mike Ross, who was being hospitalized tonight. You are the first contact in his phone."

Before answering anything, Harvey's heart hurriedly swooped, filling it with heat and sorrow. He's his first contact? Well, who would be? Mike does not have anyone else anyway.

From thinking startled him voice from the other side, "Mr. Specter, are you still here?"  
"Sorry, I'm here, please tell me where I need to come?"

Harvey does not even ask what happened. It makes no sense to waste time. Jump from bed, suddenly quite awake. He got dressed up and grabbed a wallet and a cell phone and called the taxi, who was waiting for him when come down.

In front of Presbyterian hospital is crowded as it is not the dead of night. In Harvey's mind, various thoughts arise. Perhaps this is a defense of what will find out when entering.

He took a deep breath and asked for information about Mike at the reception desk. The woman sends him to the second floor. He still does not know anything, and panic is only intensifying. He constantly repeats the same mantra in himself, that he must be strong, that whatever happens must be here for Mike.

When he got out of the elevator, he entered the semi-dark hallway, where, unlike the entrance to the hospital, the ghostly silence. Room 214 is almost at the end of the corridor, so Harvey hurries because it makes no sense to delay.

Mike lays in a sterile white bed, alone in the room. The mute light gives his face an unnatural pale color, but when Harvey comes first to notice that Mike breathes. He took a deep breath several times, trying to gather. OK, whatever it is, it's alive. Thanks God.

He turned around and pulled chair out of the corner and sat beside the bed. He still does not know anything specific, but now he will just enjoy the fact that Mike is alive.

It is not certain how much time has passed when the nurse comes in.  
"Mister?" she called, and Harvey stood up.   
"What happened?" he ask quietly.  
"The car hit him," nurse says. 

Oh how he just knew! How many times did he beg it not to drive this bike through the vicious traffic of this city, but Mike did not give up.

"His right hand and foot were broken. He is now sleeping due to medication. He has a lot of scratches and bruises. Better to rest." she explained.

Harvey is listening with half an ear. He saw his hand in the plaster and a few bruises on his face, and now he got full diagnosis. He's already thinking about what to do next.

Mike lived alone. After leaving the prison very quickly Rachel left him, and he did not try to change anything. Harvey saw nothing problematic about bringing him in his apartment, but knowing Mike knows there will be fighting there.

It did not matter now either. For now he will stay here and wait for Mike to wake up. He does not want to leave him for a moment. It only sends a message to the secretaries that tomorrow will take the day off and put the cell phone down.   
Sit comfortably in a chair and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

He seems to have fallen asleep at some point when it feels someone's touch on his hand.  
"Mike?" He says before opening his eyes.  
"Sorry," Mike says quietly and Harvey can’t hide a smile. Mike looks so miserable.  
"There is no need for that. How are you? Do you have any pains? Do you need anything?" Harvey is aware of talking too fast. Actually he can not stop because is aware that Mike has pulled out.  
"It does not hurt now, I'm just tired," Mike said.  
"Sleep, I'll be here." Harvey takes his healthy hand in his own and feels warmth and relief.

*

For the next few days, Harvey tries to harmonize business obligations and hospital visits. Although Mike has told him hundred times that does not have to come, he not giving up. 

During hospital stay, all that Mike needed carry on hospital staff and he deliberately did not want to think what he was going to do when he was released from the hospital.   
Harvey persistently assures him that everything is fine at work and that is now most important to recover. He was already fortunate that Harvey did not constantly mention that he was guilty of what had happened because of the persistent insistence on driving that stupid bicycle.

But Mike was persistent for reasons he never told Harvey. He was afraid of cars, ever since his parents' accident. But now he realized that the bicycle was no security either. Accidents just happen, regardless of everything.

After ten days, Mike still has pains, but sometimes he can walk through the corridor. The doctor decided to let him go home tomorrow and there was a time to think about coming home. He guess somehow will manage, as always, though knows it will not be easy.

Harvey when comes that afternoon, already knows, because he met the doctor.  
"Listen, Mike, do not go crazy, but would you like to move with me for some time?" he says a little frightened that Mike could refuse.

Mike is even more frightened how will be able to live with someone he wants so much. Yet common sense prevails, so Mike smiles "OK, but only if you sometimes watch movies with me,"  
Harvey sigh, not expecting it to be so easy, so he just smiled happy.

*

Relatively quickly resolve the paperwork and Harvey drives him down the corridors while exchanging movie quotes and jokes which only they understand. Mike laughs as he has not long since. They probably look like two fools, but do not care.  
They are lucky for perhaps quite different reasons, but most importantly they are together.

Harvey has already prepared a flat for Mike's needs, regardless of whether he would agree to the removal. Most importantly he agreed, even if it is still under the influence of drugs. It does not matter, either, when he's safe in the apartment, everything will be fine.

*

Mike look around, while Harvey bring groceries, as well as the stuff he has brought from Mike’s apartment.  
The gypsum on the hand and the leg unpleasantly squirms, but most of the bruises and scratches are withdrawn. Perhaps this is a right decision, until it is completely cured, and the emotions will probably manage to hide. Somehow.

*

As much as both feared, actually a common life is pretty enjoyable. Harvey gladly helps him with everything he needs. Over a week while Harvey at work, Mike is watching movies, reading or helping him with work from home.

In the evening, Harvey brings dinner or sometimes cooks, and then watch the movies together, just as Harvey promised. Harvey is happy to have him here, even if under these circumstances.

*

Mike allowed himself to think of what he was doing until Harvey went to work.  
He listens to him in the morning as prepares to leave. He imagines him under the shower... Naked... He thinks that they are just a few steps away ...

Harvey is kind, helps him more than he needs, but keeps the distance. Mike, though closer to him than ever, feels like he is miles away.  
Sometimes he goes through the apartment, touching his belongings, once even lay his face on his pillow and breathe the smell of the man he likes.

*

Harvey drives him to the medical control, so he is waiting for him the day he finally takes off the gypsum.  
Mike feels like someone has taken off the burden of his heart. Totally lightweight. But why does he feel somehow empty?

He actually knows very well. It's time to return to his apartment. And now that day has come and he can come back his old life. It might be helpful when he finally comes back to work and stops thinking about Harvey. At least he hoped.

Harvey did not mention anything, but Mike knows that there is no point in staying with him even though these six weeks have really been very precious.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harvey brings Mike home, says he will try to come as soon as possible tonight, to celebrate.

Mike when he gets up in the apartment, already starting to collect his belongings.   
Still decides to make something for dinner. He picked up a few things from his grandmother, he hoped Harvey like it.

Once again, he looks at some of the corners of Harvey's apartment, and felt how much he would miss it. When the dinner is over, he sits on the couch with a book in his lap and enjoys the silence.

Harvey also knows there's no reason to keep Mike. He was trying to come as soon as possible but when he saw that already late, leave everything and hurry home because he knows Mike is waiting.

Quiet came into the apartment and headed to the living room. Feel the weight of silence in which he will again have to get used.

Mike fell asleep waiting. Harvey leaned over to the door frame and watched him. He look so young and Harvey's heart beat faster. 

He can not help, suddenly overwhelm him memories of last few weeks ...  
... when they dined together,  
... when he helped him with showering or dressing,  
... when they watched the movies, and in most cases, Mike would have fallen asleep on his shoulder ...

He break away from thinking and went to the kitchen. Mike made a dinner for him. How beautiful and homely, as if they were a small family. He laughed at this thought as he warmed the dinner which Mike had prepared. 

At one point he heard the steps. Mike whispered still sleepy "you came," and as he opened the fridge and reached for water, their hands were touched.

Harvey don’t pulled his arm. Suddenly he is not hungry, he is not tired, and all he thinks is how his whole body tremble from a seemingly innocent touch. He even forgot that Mike will soon leave and that he might be too much enjoyed while Mike lived here.

And no matter how hard he try to get out of this situation and do something, fear paralyzes him. But Mike turned slightly and looked him right in the eye, and Harvey knew he was lost forever.

He pressed Mike's arm, and Mike leaned over and kissed him. Harvey closed his eyes and feels like it is again his first time. For God's sake, how this is possible, he's over forty.

None of them notice that the fridge remained open, that the dinner was forgotten. Mike leaned on Harvey on the kitchen counter and they still kissed.

Mike work slowly and Harvey follows him. He does not want to hurry or scare him. Harvey assumes Mike was never been with a man. He once had a short and burnt connection, but he almost forgot. It does not matter now, when Mike is in his arms, he will try to do everything to make him unforgettable.

"Mike ..." he says quietly when they separate for a moment. Both were panting and flushed and already totally excited. Mike merely smiled and grabbed him by the hand. They laugh when both fall on the couch.

"Tell me what you want ..." Harvey spoke first, again.  
"I never did..." Mike tries to say, but Harvey interrupts him with a kiss.   
"All right, we have time," Harvey says gently. 

They do not behave like horny teenagers, especially Harvey. He really wants to be perfect Mike’s first time. It does not have to be tonight. For now, it will be enough to investigate, because this is new to both of them.

When he came to bed after a while, Harvey is compressed with Mike. Although he sometimes brought a sex partner here, Mike was the first to fit perfectly. The first one he could keep here forever.

*

Although they have not had sex in the biblical sense, sleeping in Harvey's bed is far more intimate than anything Mike imagined. He woke up much earlier than Harvey's alarm ring, totally wrapped with Harvey's body.

He did not consider him as a cuddler, but do not complain. He feels they both morning erection, and even though he is still afraid, now is more relaxed. He slammed between them and started moving lightly through Harvey's clothed erection. He is still sleeping, but in his dream unconsciously clenched at him.

Both are dressed in t-shirts and boxers, and Mike more than anything wants to touch skin on the skin. He removed his hand and slid under Harvey's shirt.   
Harvey discharges unsatisfactory sound "no, no, no ..."   
Mike laughs "okay, okay ..." so he put his hand back where he was, and the other went on a trip through Harvey's torso under the shirt.

Harvey is quite awake, but lets Mike do whatever he wants. They are warm and safe in his bed. He could not imagine a better start of the day.

Mike was totally enjoying. First remove the cover, then his, and in the end Harvey’s clothing. He watches every inch of a man who spreads in front of him. Runs with his fingers around, than lips, everywhere he can reach.  
Harvey knows Mike needs time to get used to the tastes and scents he has not experienced so far.

The smell of man is much harder and more sharp, but somehow primaeval, Mike thought, while kissing Harvey's body and trying to commit to memory. 

It is early and he does not know how much more time they had before Harvey needs to go to work, but he is still investigating.

Harvey barely holds back. He lets Mike run the game, he does not care for anything else except what's happening here and now.

"Touch me ..." Mike finally spoke into his ear. And Harvey obey.

First put one hand on Mike's perfect butt and gently squeezed, almost fearful. Mike smiles as he kiss him and Harvey laughs back. He's as gentle as holding something precious in his hands. His other hand caresses his face. He also seeks to invoke and preserve the sense of skin, smell and taste of the lips. So far he thought nothing could surprise him. He was wrong. This was something new at so many levels.

if he is completely honest, he does not know if he can imagine the future without this. So far it has come out of all its connections almost without sadness or sorrow.   
With Mike everything was always different, how could he even think that intimacy would be anything less.

Harvey turned him and now Mike is below him. He covered him completely with his body and feels mildly struck whenever Mike moves under him and knows it will not take long.

He pushed him into the mattress and made small circular movements with a hips. Mike sighed in his ear which totally drive him crazy. He feels like he was a teenager again and he's all right with it. As far as he is concerned, this is just the beginning.

And, as he presumes, does not pass long when he senses that an orgasm grows and grows until it explodes in long jets between their bodies, and Mike a few seconds behind him. He seems to descend from the peak of all eternity, and when he wants to rid Mike of his weight, Mike only whispers "Stay" and Harvey does. Anyway, he could stay here forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike seemed to close his eyes for a moment when it sounds Harvey’s alarm.

They're sticky, sweaty and Harvey still half lies on him. He should feel unpleasantly, but he can not care less, and does not regret a moment.

Hopes that the bubble will not burst immediately, at least a little more to enjoy. 

Harvey finally moved and murmured "morning" while rises.   
Mike is a bit sad about the loss heat of Harvey's body. But Harvey is purposed to something else. Withdrawn his hand and just says "shower."

When he pushes him under the well-set water jets and starts to caress his body, especially the semi-erect erection, Mike is already lost in pleasure.

"Stay with me," Harvey whispers and Mike is not sure what he thinks. Is not sure because of the haze of the shower and the pleasure Harvey provides him.

They are very quick again at the peak, the second time that morning, and Harvey is not sure whether his question came to Mike's brain, then says again "Stay with me."

Now Mike understands "Are you sure?" He looks him tenderly into eyes as they dry each other.  
"I've never been more sure," Harvey gently kissed him. He was really certain he wanted to extend Mike's stay here as long as could.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Harvey continued, thinking he was good for him to stay at least a week at home before returning to work.  
"I do not want... alone ..." Mike looked at him seductive, though he knew Harvey must go to work. Harvey rolls his eyes, but Mike knew he would not love anything more than that.

"I could walk a little now," Mike laces his jeans and shirt while watching Harvey disguise himself in his business look.

He had never stop been amazed at how Harvey was hot in his outfits.  
But when he was thinking a little bit better, now that he saw what hides under, he can not decide what likes more.

Harvey was ready and pulled him into another passionate kiss.  
"Will you wait for me?"  
"Mhm ..." Mike murmurs in his mouth "it depends on what you offer," he says, but when Harvey clutches his ass, he laughs and just wink then let him go.

Mike for a while drinks coffee and enjoys in the feeling of last night. That's what he wanted for so long, and now knew it was mutually. And he was not even afraid of agreeing to stay here.  
Harvey surprised him, but why not, they still have much to compensate for.

He had to stay home this week to fully recover, although when he remembered last night, and especially in the morning, he seemed to be quite well.

Harvey was gentle and made sure he did not hurt him. Though he did not mind. While they were in bed and in the shower, he totally forgot that he had had the consequences of traffic accidents. Harvey seemed to have some weird powers, he thought with a smile.

They still had no penetrative sex and Mike knew Harvey just wanted to go slowly. Besides, so far, they had many other things that made him blush when he remembered. And he could agree with Harvey to have all this time in the world. It will come slowly to everything.

*

Harvey was impatient all day. There was a few Mike's messages and he could not wait to return home. He walked around, thinking of the warmth of Mike's body and the softness of his lips, who only waits for him. At least he hoped.  
He feared too much to hurry into all this, but neither did Mike complain, nor was he able to keep his hands away from him. And not just hands...

Tonight he returns home especially enthusiastic. Excited as going to the first compound. Even Donna said it was weird, but he was just a smile.  
He did not care, whether she knew, whether they all knew, Mike was waiting for him and he just hurried.

Mike is waiting him with dinner "Hey," says when hears him coming in.   
"Hey, something smells great," Harvey takes off his jacket and entry in the kitchen. He hugs him from behind and kisses at neck as he looks at what he has done.   
"Do not get used to it," Mike smiles happily.

As they dined, talked about what their day was about and plans when Mike got back to work. Even during the dinner they are constantly touching, even deciding to watch the movie, but none of it.  
If someone wanted to look for a reason, they would have said that the movie was already watching. It is true that they are now free to do whatever they want so long.  
For now they do not move to the bedroom, the couch is more than comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike goes back to work and keeps working as he has done so far. Soon everyone knows that Mike still lives with Harvey. They did not even hide it.

Harvey needs some time to get used to Mike mess all over his minimalist apartment.  
But when he thought of the warmth and comfort that Mike had brought with him, all this seems irrelevant.

He enjoyed to work with him, and even more to live with him... Their movie nights or marathon sex weekends.   
When Mike draw and sings quietly.   
When they visit Renee and he watched him try out new suits. When they did the usual grocery shopping and argue about the cheese or some stupidity.   
When he got out of bed every morning, and Mike refused to get up some time after the alarm ring.  
In fact, he just likes to be around Mike, even if they do nothing special.

Harvey liked their games and would not change them for anything in the world. Mike was a missing part in his life. He knew this from the first day. Now it only grows day by day.

Mike tried to be more responsible, but perhaps because of the difference in years or simply the differences in their characters did not always succeed.  
Although Harvey's sometimes anger, never lasted long, it would disappear as soon as they were close to each other.

Harvey, despite everything, was never happier. Whatever problems they had at work or at home knew they would solve them together. He believed Mike completely.

After a few months they are sure this is not a passing one-off thing. Even Harvey suggested that they could buy a house. Mike looks at him without knowing what to say. Harvey wants to give him a real home? After all that has gone through life, this seems to be a gift. Especially because it's with someone he loves so much.

Both are happy when they go in search of the house. Of course they have quite the opposite wishes and tastes. But as long as they fight and insist on the different things, everyone can see that it's just their game.  
After countless houses they finally found seemingly incompatible. The house is out of town (so they jokes that will become middle class) and most importantly, fit for both of them.

After that, they spend some time on some improvements, and soon move in .

The first night they were comfortable in their new bed and Mike quietly says, "I want something else ..." and Harvey puts a kiss on her forehead. So far he did not hurry Mike, and maybe it's time and place for what they have not done so far.  
"Whatever you want ..." Harvey whispered, though he already knows "if you want, we can change ..." he suggests frankly, because he is ready give him everything.

Mike does not say anything, but he is already positioned on the knees and elbows. Usually he wants to look in his eyes, but he is sure like that be more comfortable for the first time.

Harvey agrees, so he goes to prepare him. Slightly spreading his buttocks and long-drawn rimming his ass. Mike groan louder. "Please ... I'll finish before we get started ..." so Harvey smiled and stretched out his hand toward the lubricant. He squeeze out a lot on fingers and starts with one, and adds another ...   
He listens to Mike's sound and follows according to feelings. He does not want to finish like this either. When he adds a third finger, Mike is already crazy of the desire "Please ..." and Harvey knows they are both ready.

He puts the lube on his hard rock cock and sits behind Mike than slowly starts pushing. Until the head passes the first ring, he feels a certain resistance, and when Mike has managed to relax completely, he goes all the way to the end.  
He feel how it all Mike's being surrounded him. "Move ..." says Mike impatiently, and Harvey willingly complied. All they can hear their sighs and slapping body on body.

Harvey all the time asks Mike whether he is alright, but he is completely lost and it seems to all this last forever. He wanted this a long time, and everything is much better than that.  
When he was overwhelmed with a pleasure and felt his explosion first, and immediately after that Harvey’s too, almost thought it would pass out. Nevertheless, he does not care because he feels secure Harvey's hands holding him. And he knows that even when he falls, Harvey will be there to keep him safe.

Harvey feels Mike shivering, so just embrace him stronger. He both of them covered, and rocking him like a child.  
"I love you" whispers, and although Mike has no power to answer, there is no need. He knows. Both know... finally find their other half.


End file.
